Early identification of low-income families with problems involving alcoholism. Coordinate all resources and services aimed at inducing and maintaining sobriety for the alcoholic. Insure cooperation in the provision of comprehensive services to the alcoholic and his family. Maintain counseling program directed toward the maintenance of the family as a unit and the resocialization of the alcoholic person rather than his institutionalization. Preventing the development of alcoholism among adolescents and young adults through public information and education services. Promote the existing relationships of supporting neighborhood resources for continued concern and support for low-income families. Maintain and expand training and technical assistance for the development of career advancement.